xenqabbalahfandomcom-20200216-history
Sacred geometry
God is sacred geometry. Consciousness is sacred geometry and sacred geometry is Consciousness. Sacred Geometry is the building blocks of the Blueprint of all of creation form the unmanifest to manifest worlds and is the basis of all form and Consciousness. Sacred Geometry is the pattern of Consciousness that expresses itself in numbers. On every scale from the Quantum Mechanics to the massive planetary and celestial bodies, every pattern of growth, change or movement will conform to the mathematical precision of one or more geometric shapes. Sacred Geometry is an ancient metaphysical science that explores the mathematical patterns that are inherent in creation and reveals the precise way that the Universe organizes itself. Sacred Geometry reveals the underlying connection between all things in the form of math, numbers and geometry that proves the hidden order behind creation in Divine Infinite Calculus.When we have a greater understanding that "God is Math", and Sacred Geometry is the language of the Universe and behind all form in creation, it creates a cosmology of unity, rather than the perception of separation. The 12 Tree Grid and the basis of the Universal Time Matrix are based upon sacred mathematics base 12 (Trinity (3) times Universal Prototype of 4 = 12) which encode the blueprint of the Consciousness experiences throughout multidimensional space and time. The experience of Sacred Geometry through meditation or contemplation is essential in revealing the nature, purpose and necessary education of the Soul. Our unique soul pattern holds mathematical patterns and geometric forms which dictate the pattern of our consciousness. When we study these structures of awareness we gain deeper insight to these mathematical patterns and codes which reveal the symbolic nature of our relationship to ourselves, reveal our relationship to the Universe and God. Everything has a pattern which is the basis of a blueprint and is the key to creating specific experiences and effects in our consciousness or perception. When we study forms that we see in the natural change and movement of the natural kingdoms, when we study the geometry inherent in nature, it will inform us greatly of how nature works. All forms are brought forth in the Gender Principle of Creation, the Mother principle is Matter, and the Father principle is the Pattern, together through their mating everything is created. sacred geometry In nature, we find patterns, designs, and structures from the minuscule particles, to expressions of life discernible by human eyes, to the greater cosmos. These inevitably follow geometrical archetypes, which reveal to us the nature of each form and its vibrational resonances. They are also symbolic of the underlying metaphysical principle of the inseparable relationship of the part to the whole. It is this principle of oneness underlying all geometry that permeates the architecture of all form in its myriad diversity. This principle of interconnectedness, inseparability, and union provides us with a continuous reminder of our relationship to the whole, a blueprint for the mind to the sacred foundation of all things created. Shapes the sphere Starting with what may be the simplest and most perfect of forms, the sphere is an ultimate expression of unity, completeness, and integrity. There is no point of view given greater or lesser importance, and all points on the surface are equally accessible and regarded by the center from which all originate. Atoms, cells, seeds, planets, and globular star systems all echo the spherical paradigm of total inclusion, acceptance, simultaneous potential and fruition, the macrocosm and microcosm. the circle The circle is a two-dimensional shadow of the sphere which is regarded throughout cultural history as an icon of the ineffable oneness; the indivisible fulfillment of the Universe. All other symbols and geometries reflect various aspects of the profound and consummate perfection of the circle, sphere and other higher dimensional forms of these we might imagine. The ratio of the circumference of a circle to its diameter, Pi, is the original transcendental and irrational number. (Pi equals about 3.14159265358979323846264338327950288419716939937511…) It cannot be expressed in terms of the ratio of two whole numbers, or in the language of sacred symbolism, the essence of the circle exists in a dimension that transcends the linear rationality that it contains. Our holistic perspectives, feelings and intuitions encompass the finite elements of the ideas that are within them, yet have a greater wisdom than can be expressed by those ideas alone. the point At the center of a circle or a sphere is always an infinitesimal point. The point needs no dimension, yet embraces all dimension. Transcendence of the illusions of time and space result in the point of here and now, our most primal light of consciousness. The proverbial “light at the end of the tunnel” is being validated by the ever-increasing literature on so-called “near-death experiences”. If our essence is truly spiritual omnipresence, then perhaps the “point” of our being “here” is to recognize the oneness we share, validating all “individuals” as equally precious and sacred aspects of that one. Life itself as we know it is inextricably interwoven with geometric forms, from the angles of atomic bonds in the molecules of the amino acids, to the helical spirals of DNA, to the spherical prototype of the cell, to the first few cells of an organism which assume vesical, tetrahedral, and star (double) tetrahedral forms prior to the diversification of tissues for different physiological functions. Our human bodies on this planet all developed with a common geometric progression from one to two to four to eight primal cells and beyond. Almost everywhere we look, the mineral intelligence embodied within crystalline structures follows a geometry unfaltering in its exactitude. The lattice patterns of crystals all express the principles of mathematical perfection and repetition of a fundamental essence, each with a characteristic spectrum of resonances defined by the angles, lengths and relational orientations of its atomic components. the square root of 2 The square root of 2 embodies a profound principle of the whole being more than the sum of its parts. (The square root of two equals about 1.414213562…) The orthogonal dimensions (axes at right angles) form the conjugal union of the horizontal and vertical which give birth to the greater offspring of the hypotenuse. The new generation possesses the capacity for synthesis, growth, integration and reconciliation of polarities by spanning both perspectives equally. The root of two originating from the square leads to a greater unity, a higher expression of its essential truth, faithful to its lineage. The fact that the root is irrational expresses the concept that our higher dimensional faculties can’t always necessarily be expressed in lower order dimensional terms – e.g. “And the light shineth in darkness; and the darkness comprehended it not.” (from the Gospel of St. John, Chapter 1, verse 5). By the same token, we have the capacity to surpass the genetically programmed limitations of our ancestors, if we can shift into a new frame of reference (i.e. neutral with respect to prior axes, yet formed from that matrix-seed conjugation. Our dictionary refers to the word matrix both as a womb and an array (or grid lattice). Our language has some wonderful built-in metaphors if we look for them! the golden ratio The golden ratio (a.k.a. phi ratio a.k.a. sacred cut a.k.a. golden mean a.k.a. divine proportion) is another fundamental measure that seems to crop up almost everywhere, including crops. (The golden ratio is about 1.618033988749894848204586834365638117720309180…) The golden ratio is the unique ratio such that the ratio of the whole to the larger portion is the same as the ratio of the larger portion to the smaller portion. As such, it symbolically links each new generation to its ancestors, preserving the continuity of relationship as the means for retracing its lineage. The golden ratio (phi) has some unique properties and makes some interesting appearances: * phi=phi2–1; therefore 1+phi=phi2; phi+phi2= phi3; phi2+phi3= phi4; ad infinitum. * phi=(1+square root(5))/2 from quadratic formula, 1+phi=phi2. * phi=1+1/(1+1/(1+1/(1+1/(1+1/(1+1/…))))) * phi=1+square root(1+square root(1+square root(1+square root(1+square root(1+ …))))) * phi=(sec 72)/2=(csc 18)/2=1/(2 cos 72)=1/(2 sin 18)=2 sin 54=2 cos 36=2/(csc 54)=2/(sec 36) for all you trigonometry enthusiasts. * phi = the ratio of segments in a 5-pointed star (pentagram) considered sacred to Plato and Pythagoras in their mystery schools. Note that each larger (or smaller) section is related by the phi ratio, so that a power series of the golden ratio raised to successively higher (or lower) powers is automatically generated: phi, phi2, phi3, phi4, phi5, etc. * phi = ratio of adjacent terms of the famous Fibonacci Series evaluated at infinity; the Fibonacci Series is a rather ubiquitous set of numbers that begins with one and one and each term thereafter is the sum of the prior two terms, thus: 1,1,2,3,5,8,13,21,34,55,89,144… (interesting that the 12th term is 12 “raised to a higher power”, which appears prominently in a vast collection of metaphysical literature) Fibonacci ratios appear in the ratio of the number of spiral arms in daisies and galaxies the square root of 3 and the vesica piscis The Vesica Piscis is formed by the intersection of two circles or spheres whose centers exactly touch. This symbolic intersection represents the “common ground”, “shared vision” or “mutual understanding” between equal individuals. The shape of the human eye itself is a Vesica Piscis. The spiritual significance of “seeing eye to eye” to the “mirror of the soul” was highly regarded by numerous Renaissance artists who used this form extensively in art and architecture. The ratio of the axes of the form is the square root of 3, which alludes to the deepest nature of the triune which cannot be adequately expressed by rational language alone. The Principle of the Vesica Pisces geometry is bi-wave or polarity. The overlapping space between the two spaces of polarity is known as the cosmic womb and is the Mother principle in creation. From the cosmic womb, everything else emerges, the rest of the geometric principles and shapes and numbers are born. The process of Polarity Integration is the process of merging the duad from the extreme of opposite poles in an attempt to attract to each other in so a merge may occur and return the poles into the state of balance and unity in triad. The triad or tri-unity is the symbolic base of our divinity. The wholeness of the Universe is a Triad ( See Threefold Founder Flame ) that mediates our return to energetic balance and transmits the Sacred Geometry which brings forth our inner perfection and completion that perpetually returns us back to the Godhead. spirals This spiral generated by a recursive nest of Golden Triangles (triangles with relative side lengths of 1, phi and phi) is the classic shape of the Chambered Nautilus shell. The creature building this shell uses the same proportions for each expanded chamber that is added; growth follows a law which is everywhere the same. The outer triangle is the same as one of the five “arms” of the pentagonal graphic above. toroids Rotating a circle about a line tangent to it creates a torus, which is similar to a donut shape where the center exactly touches all the “rotated circles.” The surface of the torus can be covered with 7 distinct areas, all of which touch each other; an example of the classic “map problem” where one tries to find a map where the least number of unique colors are needed. In this 3-dimensional case, 7 colors are needed, meaning that the torus has a high degree of “communication” across its surface. The image shown is a “birds-eye” view. The Seed of Life is a component of the more complex figure, The Flower of Life which can be found in many cultures going at least as far back as Assyria and ancient Egypt. This design actually incorporates the geometric figure of the tube torus. The true Seed of Life only has six circles arranged around a central circle representing a six-fold symmetry, whereas the tube torus figure doubles those six circles into twelve-fold symmetry. The Tube Torus is derived from the basic study of the Flower of Life. The torus is used to illustrate certain concepts of the subtle energy worlds. The toroidal form figures heavily into the esoteric study of sacred geometry...a meta-science that reveals how shape and form are primary underlying principles of manifestation. Since ancient times, "seers" have confirmed that the human aura appears as a series of nested spherical torus formations. Modern seers such as Barbara Ann Brennan (Hands of Light) have confirmed that each “chakra” is shaped like a two-ended trumpet, and this is a visualization of where each spherical torus or energy body has its axis. She describes the torus as the perfect shape for a black hole to white hole vortex, and also comments on the gyroscopic properties of this energy form. Ancient seers also went out-of-body and reported their observations of the structure of the CU, often calling it the “World Tree” after their sighting of the main central axis. For many years esoteric researchers have been searching for the meaning of the Language of Light. Scholars of every school have wondered of this parabolic statement. Is there really such a thing as the Language of Light? The answer seems to be yes. There is contained within the structure of Light such a language. In one of the basic structures of physics, called the Tube Torus there is a study of vortex energy that describes Light and Language in it’s potential. One of the energy patterns around the body is in the shape of a torus with the energy flowing through the body and looping around to connect in at the feet and the head. The flow in through the head and feet is bidirectional. In other words it flows like the tides one way and then the next. In the matrix of this flow are the wave and particle relationships that structure and govern the nurturing "cosmic" energy from which we are crystallized. It has even been suggested that the torus can be used to define the workings of consciousness itself. In other words...consciousness has a geometry! The geometric shape used to describe the self-reflexive nature of consciousness is the torus. The torus allows a vortex of energy to form which bends back along itself and re-enters itself. It 'inside-outs', continuously flowing back into itself. Thus the energy of a torus is continually refreshing itself, continually influencing itself. Some amazing work has been done over the years by Dan Winter, who suggests with geometric diagrams that the only way self-reflexiveness can continue without breaking down is by using waveforms based on harmonics of the golden section. He claims our very DNA is a helix formed by 2 rotating geometric figures called icosahedrons and dodecahedrons. The torus is encoded in the vector equilibrium(Fractal field theory) The shape of the UPA(xen particle/superstring) is the torus Fingerprint of god The 3D fingerprint of god is the Vector Equilibrium which encodes the 3D seed of life The torus(double seed of life) is encoded in/encodes the fingerprint of god Kathara grid encoded in the double seed of life(Torus) dimensionality The progression from point (0-dimensional) to line (1-dimensional) to plane (2-dimensional) to space (3-dimensional) and beyond leads us to the question – if mapping from higher order dimensions to lower ones loses vital information (as we can readily observe with optical illusions resulting from third to second dimensional mapping), does our “fixation” with a 3-dimensional space introduce crucial distortions in our view of reality that a higher-dimensional perspective would not lead us to? Fractals and Recursive Geometries There is a wealth of good literature on this subject; it’s always fascinating how nature propagates the same essence regardless of the magnitude of its expression…our spirit is spaceless yet can manifest aspects of its individuality at any scale. A Fractal is a repetitive geometric pattern that can be scaled to any size, extremely small to large. The scale may change but the ratio remains constant. The same repetitive patterns that are found in the Platonic Solids that fit within each other are fractals. That fractal pattern is what shapes the atom, the smallest unit of matter that defines the chemical elements. That same atomic structure behind the fractal pattern is what shapes our planets, stars and the Universe. The inner structure of a fractal is reflected identically in its outer structure, it is the same geometric pattern repeated. A fractal means fraction which indicates that it is a fraction of the all, each piece is holding a reflection of the part of the whole. The fractals of the Electromagnetic Field energy interconnect with everything through multiple layers of Morphogenetic Fields repeating their fractal pattern in many dimensions within the Universe and are the basic building blocks of the Holographic Universe. infinite fractal fruit of life Fractal field theory sacred geometrys The Platonic Solids The 5 Platonic solids (Tetrahedron, Cube or (Hexahedron), Octahedron, Dodecahedron and Icosahedron) are ideal, primal models of crystal patterns that occur throughout the world of minerals in countless variations. These are the only five regular polyhedra, that is, the only five solids made from the same equilateral, equiangular polygons. To the Greeks, these solids symbolized fire, earth, air, spirit (or ether) and water respectively. The cube and octahedron are duals, meaning that one can be created by connecting the midpoints of the faces of the other. The icosahedron and dodecahedron are also duals of each other, and three mutually perpendicular, mutually bisecting golden rectangles can be drawn connecting their vertices and midpoints, respectively. The tetrahedron is a dual to itself. The Mystery Schools of Pythagoras, Plato and the ancient Greeks taught that these five solids are the core patterns behind physical creation. Four of the Platonic Solids are the archetypal patterns behind the four elements in all creation, Earth, Fire, Air, and Water. The fifth pattern was considered to be Universal Substance of creation and in some Mystery Schools was considered the fifth element of Aether. The fifth solid is the dodecahedron and its usage in the material world was closely guarded as it was felt to be dangerous if it was misused. Hence, in our model we came the dodecahedron as the elemental matrix substance used to form time and space. The upgrade of the Star of Azoth to the Krystal Star Seven Sacred Suns which hold the Cosmic Aether component for our connection and communication which is fully governed by Cosmic Sovereign Lawand the Krystal Star host. The Cosmic Aether or Mothers Quintessence manifests itself into any geometrical wave pattern and breathes life into it creating offspring, multiple fractal patterns of spirals that are creations birthed into form matter. Platonic Solids arrange themselves in fractal patterns that weave a Morphogenetic Field into a Blueprint that manifests a matrix in space which interconnects atoms with the Stars in their celestial patterns. The scale of the platonic solid shapes are different but the ratios between them are the same geometries which follow the same holographic patterning, this is following the Hermetic principle of "As Above, So Below". These celestial patterns are called the Gate of Man or The Silver Gate which is the annual movement of our Sun on an elliptical path through the constellations, moving over many thousands of years in evolution cycles called the Precession of the Equinoxes. The Universe moves and evolves through spirals, all opposing polarities resolve in spiraling into balance, as balance between polarities can be made visible in the spiral movement. The movement of spiraling energy has the center core which is called the eye, in the eye of the spiral is the absolute zero, neutral or calm center. This core center in the spiral of consciousness exists in all living things. Dodecahedron 64 tetrahedron grid The 64 tetrahedron grid is encoded in the flower of life. Metatron’s Cube Metatron’s Cube contains 2-dimensional images of the Platonic Solids (as shown above) and many other primal forms. Metatron's Cube is a two-dimensional geometric figure created from 13 equal circles with lines from the center of each circle extending out to the centers of the other 12 circles. Six circles are placed in a hexagonal pattern around a central circle, with six more extending out along the same radial lines. Metatron's Cube shares 2-D resonance with the Flower of Life. It is a sacred geometry figure. Its name makes reference to Metatron, an angel mentioned in apocryphal texts including the Second Book of Enoch and the Book of the Palaces. These texts rank Metatron second only to YHVH in the hierarchy of spiritual beings. The derivation of Metatron's cube from the tree of life, which the Talmud clearly states was excluded from human experience during the exile from Eden, has led some scholars (including Johann Andreas Eisenmenger) to portray Metatron as the means by which humanity was given knowledge of YHVH; presumably implying that study of Metatron's cube would be necessary to understanding the tree of life. The Flower of Life has thirteen circles. If each circle's center is considered a "node", and each node is connected to each other node with a single line, a total of seventy-eight lines are created. Within this cube, many other shapes can be found, including two-dimensionally flattened versions of the five platonic solids. In early Kabbalist scriptures, Metatron supposedly forms the cube from his soul. the fruit of life the tree of life bore twelve fruits There are two aspects to the Fruit-of-Life: the conceptual through Sacred Geometry and the actual which could be called Zero Point or Source Energy. Conceptually, the "Fruit-of-Life" is a system of information found in Sacred Geometry. It is also known as the "Holy of Holies" of Sacred Geometry because it is a hidden pattern within the well known "Flower of Life" pattern found all around the world. The Flower of Life is said to be the actual blueprint of the universe, containing the basis for design of every atomic and molecular structure, life form...essentially everything in existence. Modern science and the study of Quantum Physics are confirming the cosmic significance of sacred geometric forms which are the building blocks of what we call reality. The shape of the Fruit-of-Life is composed of 13 circles. 13 is also the key for unity and for transition between worlds and dimensions. All those who play an instrument know the Chromatic scale of the 12 notes. The 13th note is actually repeating the first note, only on a higher frequency. When you attain a higher octave you enter a higher dimension! By studying the structure of the Fruit-of-Life you can open the gateway to higher dimensions and worlds. It is also claimed that the structure of the Fruit-of-Life contains all possible dimensions of the universe. The importance and power behind this structure lies in its potential. If we connect all the centers of the 13 circles, the result is 78 lines which create a structure known as "Metatron's Cube" (in the Kabalistic tradition, Metatron is the archangel in charge of all the worlds). This structure contains all 5 Platonic Solids: the cube, the tetrahedron, the octahedron, the dodecahedron and the icosahedron. These figures are unique in having their vertices tangent to (touching) the inner surface of a sphere. These figures and their different combinations, reveal every possible molecular structure and every possible geometrical law, forming the physical, spiritual, holographic, energetic reality we call life/existence/reality. The Fruit of Life: The circles actually represent spheres in a 3-dimensional pattern which are the female movements or elements of creation. This provides the "field" for Metatron's Cube, which contains the Platonic Solids, formed by the lines which represent the 78 ray-like male movements of creation. This geometry is said to underlie what modern physics calls the Quantum Vacuum or the Void and is fundamental to the creation process at the quantum level. More information about fruit of life infinite fractal fruit of life the flower of life the Flower of Life contains a vast Akashic system of information and encodes Metatron's cube The Flower of Life is the modern name given to a geometrical figure composed of multiple evenly-spaced, overlapping circles, that are arranged so that they form a flower-like pattern with a sixfold symmetry like a hexagon. The center of each circle is on the circumference of six surrounding circles of the same diameter. It is considered by some to be a symbol of sacred geometry, said to contain ancient, religious value depicting the fundamental forms of space and time. In this sense, it is a visual expression of the connections life weaves through all sentient beings, believed to contain a type of Akashic Record of basic information of all living things. There are many spiritual beliefs associated with the Flower of Life; for example, depictions of the five Platonic Solids are found within the symbol of Metatron's Cube, which may be derived from the Flower of Life pattern. These platonic solids are geometrical forms which are said to act as a template from which all life springs. The "Seed of Life" is formed from seven circles being placed with sixfold symmetry, forming a pattern of circles and lenses, which acts as a basic component of the Flower of Life's design. According to some researchers, the Seed of Life is a symbol of depicting the seven days of creation in which God created life; Genesis 2:2-3, Exodus 23:12, 31:16-17, Isaiah 56:6-8. The first day is believed to be the creation of the Vesica Piscis, then the creation of the Tripod of Life on the second day, followed by one sphere added for each subsequent day until all seven spheres construct the Seed of Life on the sixth day of Creation. The seventh day is the day of rest, known as the "Sabbath" or "Shabbat." The seed of life encodes the star tetrahedron. tree of life Cosmic tree of life 12 tree grid fingerprint of god (fingerprint of god)=1,2,4,8,7,5=27=33=3cubes=18=(star tetrahedron)=(seed of life) 1,2,4,8,7,5=18=3+6+9 this means the star tetrahedron 1,2,4,8,7,5 encodes 3,6,9 as yin yang the 1,2,4,8,7,5 yang star tetrahedron encodes the 3,6,9 yin star tetrahedron a star tetrahedron inside a star tetrahedron encodes all frequencies The fingerprint of god is encoded in the tetractys/tetragrammaton(tree of life) which also encodes the star tetrahedron(seed of life) The 3D fingerprint of god is the Vector Equilibrium which encodes the 3D seed of life tetractys The Sacred Decad (10) or Tetractys symbolize the Four Living Creatures and the elements that made them through the Prima Materia; fire, air, water, and earth. This also intersects into the four quadrants of cardinal directions and represents the divine calculus of the Universe. The Sacred Decad geometry is held within the Ophiuchus constellation transmission (13=4) which represent the organization of dimension and space in the Cosmos: * the first row represents zero-dimensions (a point) * the second row represents one-dimension (a line of two points) * the third row represents two-dimensions (a plane defined by a triangle of three points) * the fourth row represents three-dimensions (a tetrahedron defined by four points) Ten is the all-inclusive structure of the four dimensional Universe. The Hebrew Tetragrammaton (YHWH-4)/Sephiroth in the Tree of Life are based on The Sacred Decad or Tetractys. This is a triangular figure consisting of ten points arranged in four rows. “The Tetraktys pictured at right known as the decad is an equilateral triangle formed from the sequence of the first ten numbers aligned in four rows. It is both a mathematical idea and a metaphysical symbol that embraces within itself — in seedlike form — the principles of the natural world, the harmony of the cosmos, the ascent to the divine, and the mysteries of the divine realm. So revered was this ancient symbol that it inspired ancient philosophers to swear by the name of the one who brought this gift to humanity — Pythagoras.” Cosmic Tetractys Star tetrahedron Some sacred geometrys of Superstrings Kathara grid In 3 dimensional vector space, Outer Creation is comprised of infinite outer fractal expansions of Metatron’s Cube deriving from The Flower of Life as depicted in 2D by figure H. Each outer fractal expansion of the cube results in 6 adjacent cubes attached to each of the 6 faces of the original cube that form a cross along with an outer cube encapsulating the 7 inner cubes. The edges exhibited by the network of outer expansions of the cube that derive from the 3rd and 5th dimensional frequencies of Outer Creation form the grids in which the particles of Particum attach themselves to in groups existing at the same location that comprises each of the vertices of a polyhedron grid where the vector that exists between a pair of Particum across 2 adjacent vertices exhibits a magnetic field that allows for the effect of matter manifesting itself in a solid state. This grid known as a cubistic matrix encompasses the structural foundation behind Sacred Geometry. Sri Yantra Sacred geometry of 6 and 5 Multidimensional polygon's Polygons triangle(polygon) encoded in flower of life: Hexagon(polygon) encoded in flower of life: Astral Hebrew alphabet encoded in star tetrahedron Sigillum Dei Aemeth The Sigillum Dei Aemeth, or Seal of the Truth of God, is most widely known through the writings and artifacts of John Dee, a 16th century occultist and astrologer in the court of Elizabeth I. While the sigil does appear in older texts of which Dee was probably familiar, he was not happy with them and ultimately gained guidance from angels to construct his version. General Construction of the Sigillum Dei Aemeth Dee's system of angelic magic, known as Enochian, is heavily rooted in the number seven, a number which is also strongly connected with the seven traditional planets of astrology. As such, the Sigillum Dei Aemeth is primarily constructed of heptagrams (seven-pointed stars) and heptagons (seven-sided polygons). The Outer Ring The Outer ring contains the names of seven angels, each associated with a planet. To find a name, start with a capitalized letter on the ring. If there is a number over it, count that many letters clockwise. If there is a number under it, count that many letters counterclockwise. Continuing the procedure will spell out the names: * Thaaoth (Mars) * Galaas (Saturn) * Gethog (Jupiter) * Horlwn (Sun) * Innon (Venus) * Aaoth (Mercury) * Galethog (Luna) These are the Angels of Brightness, who comprehend the seven "inward powers of God, known to none but himself." Galethog Inside the outer ring are seven symbols based on the letters forming "Galethog," with "th" being represented by a single sigil. The name can be read counter-clockwise. These seven sigils are the "Seats of the One and everlasting GOD. His 7 secret Angels proceeding from every letter and cross so formed: referring in substance to the FATHER: in form, to the SON: and inwardly to the HOLY GHOST." The Outer Heptagon The names of the "Seven Angels who stand before the presence of God," each also associated with a planet, were written vertically into a 7-by-7 grid. By reading the grid horizontally, you get the seven names listed in the outer heptagon. The seven original names were: * Zaphkiel (Saturn) * Zadkiel (Jupiter) * Cumael (Mars) * Raphael (Sun) * Haniel (Venus) * Michael (Mercury) * Gabriel (Moon) The resulting new names are written clockwise. The Central Structures The next five levels are all based off of another 7-by-7 grid of letters. Each is read in a different direction. The letters are names of more planetary spirits, originally written in a zigzag pattern, starting in the upper left corner (the "el" of each name was removed in the creation of the grid): * Sabathiel (Saturn) * Zedekieiel (Jupiter) * Madimiel (Mars) * Semeliel (Sun) * Nogahel (Venus) * Corabiel (Mercury) * Levanael (Moon) The names between the outer heptagon and heptagram are constructed by reading the grid horizontally. They are the "Names of God, not known to the Angels; neither can be spoken nor read of man." The names within the points of the heptagram are the Daughters of Light. The names within lines of the heptagram are the Sons of Light. The names within the two central heptagons are the Daughters of the Daughters and the Sons of the Sons. The Pentagram The planetary spirits are repeated around the pentagram. The letters spelling out Sabathiel (with the final "el" again removed) are scattered around the outside. The next five spirits are spelled out closer to the center, with the first letter of each name within a point of the pentagram. Levanael is at the very center, surrounding a cross, a common symbol of earth. 231 gates The 22 HOUSES And The 231 GATES? What does this mean? Such is the Jewish wisdom of the Kabbalah, explained cryptically in the biblical Sepher Yetzirah (or Book of Creation). Since there are 22 Letters in the Hebrew Alphabet there can only be a maximum of 231 lines that connect these dots or houses in a wheel or circular array. They are thus known as Gates and have deep meaning as in how they connect to one another. 22 Foundation letters: God placed them in a circle like a wall with 231 gates. The Circle oscillates back and forth. The Sepher Yetzirah, refers to the lines connecting each pair of Hebrew letters as gates. Rabbinic tradition teaches that systematic meditation upon the various combinations will open the mind to the mysteries of God. In the context of the Wheel, we can see that such mediation will lead to insight into the meaning of each letter, hence the meaning of each Spoke, and from there, we will gain insight into the meaning of the Word of God, and so come to know a little more of God himself, who is the greatest mystery of all.Category:Sacred geometry Category:Esoteric/Theosophy